


Paper Planes

by Lenni51074



Series: War Games [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenni51074/pseuds/Lenni51074
Summary: You and Sam have a bet to see who can send a paper plane the furthest.





	Paper Planes

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by a scene from a Hong Kong drama that I watched. The series itself was pretty heavy going, but this tiny little scene was a nice bit of fluff. I thought it would work well for our boy Falcon.

It had all started with stupid bets a couple of weeks ago.

_Hey Wilson, I bet you can’t finish your drink faster than I can._

_Hey Y/N, I’ll bet you can’t make Black Widow actually smile._

_Hey Wilson, bet you can’t make Spider-boy blush without making a suggestive comment._

_Hey Y/N, what’s the bet you can’t actually spell “Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious” correctly?_ Ha, he’d obviously forgotten that you’d actually learned the actual freakin’ choreography for that song when you starred in your high school production of ‘Mary Poppins’. That one had cost him $50.

Now Sam had decided that you needed to determine which one of you was the better flyer. But not using conventional means, like you flying an actual jet while he raced you in his Falcon suit. Oh no. That would have been far too normal, and Sam Wilson didn’t do normal.

His idea of flying was with paper planes.

“So, Y/N, paper planes. The one who gets theirs to fly the farthest wins. Winner picks the movies for a week. Loser makes breakfast.” Sam knew you detested cooking. He didn’t really want to suffer through a week of burnt waffles or lumpy oatmeal, but the disaster you were likely to leave in your wake would be more than worth it. Your attempts at cooking were always good for a laugh.

“OK, Tweety. Fine. I’ll accept your silly little bet.” Did he forget that your mother had been an elementary school teacher? You had been making paper planes for years. You were looking forward to making Sam sit through every cheesy romantic comedy you could find.

So now here you both were, overlooking the lake at the New Avengers Facility, while the rest of the team looked on. The good-natured rivalry and constant attempts at one-upmanship between you and Sam always made for good entertainment. Tony wanted to take bets on which one of you would actually win. Natasha, Bruce and Wanda thought that Sam had a good chance. Naturally Bucky was backing you, as were Scott, Pietro, Clint and Peter. Steve decided to remain neutral, and would judge the distance in order to confirm the winner.

“So, Y/N, are you ready to be comprehensively beaten?” Sam Wilson smirked at you. God, you wanted to wipe the cocky grin off his face. _Smug bastard._

“Wilson, I am going to whoop your ass so hard you won’t be able to sit down for a month.” The team roared with laughter at your comment.

“Oh ho ho! That’s how it is, huh?”

“That’s how it is,” you grinned back at your friend.

“Ladies first. Ready, Y/N?” Steve asked.

“Yep.” You made a show of rolling your shoulders and psyching yourself up, much to the amusement of the others. Peter winked at you and gave you a thumbs up. He’d helped you come up with a few new aerodynamic designs that had proven quite effective, so you were keen to show off a bit. The kid was a genius. It wasn’t cheating, it was research. You’d sought his assistance purely for educational purposes.

You held your paper plane delicately between your fingers, gauging the wind direction and speed. You pulled your arm back slightly, then brought it forward to launch the plane. It glided gracefully for about fifty feet or so. The team applauded your efforts, and you gave them a mocking curtsey.

“Alright, Birdboy. You’re up.”

Sam lined up right next to you and took a few deep breaths. Just as he was about to launch his plane, you stepped directly in front of him, stood on your tiptoes, and pressed your lips to his. He stood still for a second, dropping his plane in shock. Then he forgot all about the competition, and returned your kiss with enthusiasm.

The others stared for a moment, before cheering and catcalling. Tony muttered something about cheating, while Steve smirked that there had been no rule against being sneaky in order to distract the opposition.

As you broke the kiss, you grinned up at Sam. Pointing to the paper plane at his feet, you gloated, “Looks like I win.”

“You sure about that? ‘Cause from where I’m standing, it feels like _I_ won.” His arms tightened around your waist, before kissing you again.

Sam didn’t complain when you made him watch _27 Dresses_ and _Love, Actually_ for what felt like the millionth time. Or when you demanded pancakes for breakfast every day for the next week. He’d make you all the damn pancakes you wanted from now on.

But he refused to make any more bets with you after that.


End file.
